Night in the Upside Down
by That Guy on Fanfiction.net
Summary: In this Night in the Woods/Stranger Things mash-up, it was going fine for everyone in Possum Springs until Angus mysteriously goes missing. Gregg will do anything in order to get him back, and no one believes Mae when she's claimed to see a monster. (Some pictures on the cover image created by LeoZane)


Mae thought that Possum Springs was just a dumb, quiet little town. However, things got weirder every single day ever since she came back. Because today she was filing a missing persons report on her friend with Aunt Mall Cop.

"He was one of my closest friends in our little, uh, group, I guess you could say," she said. "His boyfriend is my other really close friend, Gregg. We had a knife fight yesterday if you wanna see a wound." "No thank you," Aunt Mall Cop responded. "So this Angus is a homosexual?" "No, he's a straight man who sleeps with guys, what do you think?" "Mae, don't give me the attitude, I don't even have to help you."

Mae slouches in her chair. Ever since she came back home it hasn't just gotten more weird, it's gotten more depressing. She can never stop thinking about the shapes, those stupid, dumbass shapes. "So, you said Gregg lives in the same apartment, correct?" "You got it." "So, how did Gregg first notice he was missing?"

"Well, he must've woke up I guess. Called me at like 4 AM this morning. He was flipping his shit, dude. Was screaming, talking really fast, really worried. He went out to look for him and sent me out to file this report. So, I guess in the end, I got stuck with the boring job." Aunt Mall Cop nodded. "Do you think you know where he could've gone?" Aunt Mall Cop asks. "Hell yeah," Mae replies. "Looking at the stars. That's the first place Gregg looked, actually."

Mae recently got a new phone, because she saved up some money herself. You could call it an allowance from her parents, but she doesn't like calling it that. She gave the phone to Aunt Mall Cop, and there's 45 or so texts all reading _not here_. "Those are all from Gregg, he's been searching for hours now. Didn't show up to work. Don't think he even ate today."

The policewoman sighs. "I think you should go home, and you should tell Gregg he should, too. Let me and the other guys on the force take care of it. If this is a serious matter, we don't want you to get… injured." Mae gets up from the chair and walks out the door without saying anything. The cop watches her leave the police station and walk down the street.

…

Inside the Snack Falcon, sitting behind the desk, Gregg's eyes become waterfalls as he has his head on Mae's shoulder while thinking about Angus. "W-What if this is a sign? What if h-he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" he sniffs. "I don't think so, he'd most likely leave a note first," Mae tells him. Gregg looks up at her with slight anger in his eye. "Shut up! You're supposed to comfort me!"

Gregg stands on his feet. "I'm taking the day off to cry myself to sleep." Mae gets up too. "I can do that any day and no one has to go missing. I'll join you." Gregg's eyebrows raise. They walk out the door, Gregg having his head down, red eyes, hands in his pockets. "Will you be okay?" she asks for one final time. "No, not until we find him," Gregg says.

They walk up to Bea, a cigarette in between her lips, stapling the homemade missing posters around the town. "Mae, can we talk?" Mae pats Gregg on the back. "Just wait here, man." She walks over to Bea, only a couple posters left tucked in her arm. "The posters are everywhere at this point," she said. "What else can we do?"

"That's what I'm concerned about. I wanna help Gregg and actually do something, but the only thing left we can do is wait for the police! So we're just gonna head to his place for a bit." Bea walks around a corner, a poster flying from her grasp, but she doesn't bother to pick it up. Mae and Gregg walk in the opposite direction to the apartment.

…

Gregg sits on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently. Mae stares at him, not sure what else she could be doing other than playing a mobile version of Demontower, but that would be rude. The phone suddenly rings. Gregg gasps, it could be anyone on the other line, a person found Angus, the police found Angus, it could even be Angus himself. He scrambles over to the phone and picks it up, Mae getting up and following him over there.

"Hello?" Breathing. Heavy breathing on the other line. "Hello? Who is this?" The phone gets a static-y noise. Mae grows a concerned look. "Oh my God… Angus?!" Mae's eyes widen. "Angus? Where are you you? Please tell me where you are! We can find you!" A screech. The breathing gets heavier and heavier. ZAP!

"Aah!" The bottom of the phone had bursted out electricity. It was burned and useless. "No!" Gregg kneels and begins to tear up again. "Was that him?" Mae asks. "Was that really Angus?" "He was breathing, it was him! I hear him breathing every night!" Snot began to come out of his nose. "He's in trouble. I-I know it. He was scared!"

Mae pats Gregg on the back. She looks around in confusion. She wasn't sure if she could believe Gregg, but deep down she did. Then the shapes. She remembered the shapes again… "We can't leave this to the cops, dude! W-we're always against the cops, we have to take this into o-our own hands!" Gregg informs her.

Mae moves her eyes over to the fried phone.

…

The next day, Mae plops the phone on Aunt Mall Cop's desk. "This isn't weird to you? At all?" Mae asks. The policewoman squints. "That certainly is something." "Listen, can I have permission to do this myself? Can we go full-on search for him?" "You know, Mae," Aunt Mall Cops states. "This isn't like you, at all. You usually never ask for my permission, or my help, in fact. This is quite new!"

"Angus disappearing yesterday has changed things," Mae responds. "Everyone's more depressed and not really into things as much as before. We won't even pick up an instrument until we find him." Aunt Mall Cop nods. "We're doing everything we can, Mae. We've contacted many people, especially Angus's family." _Assholes_ , Mae mutters. "Like I said before, we've got this covered. You don't need to get involved."

Mae meets Gregg outside with the broken phone. Gregg walks into the Snack Falcon and picks up another one. He slams the phone and the money next to the register. "Ring me up, take it out of my paycheck, whatever." He sees Snack Falcon cups, thinking about putting them on his ears, but remembers he was too sad to do anything fun.


End file.
